Apocalypse
by Prince Azrael
Summary: When a new foe arrives, and old ones return can QForce hope to defeat this deadly evil or will they all be destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

Apocalypse

Chapter One: Old Foes Gather.

Ratchet got out of his ship on Planet Kalebo to be greeted by the sound of cheers as new gadgets were thrown out to the crowd. Today Gadgetron had released a new line of gadgets and crowds were massing as Mr. Voltox, CEO of Gadgetron himself was handing them out. Ratchet pushed his way through the crowd, showing his Gadgetron employee I.D to the security guards and ascending to the elevator where Mr. Voltox waiting.

'Ah Ratchet, so good to see you again. Here, have a Disintegrator.' Ratchet caught the device.

'Thanks, I'm just here to make sure that none of Nefarious' goons are hanging around here.' The CEO thought hard for a moment.

'Come to think of it, there was some cloaked weirdo around here earlier, disappeared before we could catch him.'

'Well give Q-Force a yell if you need anything.' Ratchet ran back to his ship and quickly blasted off. Maybe Sasha would know something about this.

At that moment, Clank was sitting in his living quarters, waiting for Ratchet to return when Skrunch ran in, with a vid-phone in his hands.

'That's mine, give it back!'

Skrunch shook his head and held his other hand out.

'Oh alright.' Clank handed him a banana and the monkey handed him the phone.

'Hello?' It was Vic, his director.

'Clank, buddy, I need you to meet me on Metropolis, pronto.' He looked oddly uneasy.

'Is something wrong Vic?'

'Not at all. Hurry up!'

The phone went dead. Clank shook his head and walked into the teleporter, which Al had recently installed. He was beamed away.

When Ratchet arrived at the Phoenix, Sasha ran up to him.

'Ratchet, Al has something he wants to show you.' Ratchet nodded and followed her to the bridge. Al turned away from his computer.

'Ah! Ratchet, we received a transmission whilst you were visiting Gadgetron. Skid, play it back.'

'Sure dude!' Skid replied.

A cloaked figure appeared on the screen.

'Members of Q-Force, the time of your defeat is at hand. For now as I speak, myself and my compatriots are already causing mass destruction across the galaxy.'

The screen changed to a video of Tabora, where the town was blown up by sleek black ships. The mystic was dead. Then it flashed over to Joba, where the Megacorp games arena was in flames. And finally Maktar Resort, where the entire resort was spinning out of control and crashed into Oozla.

'Soon, the Solana Galaxy will fall too, and I will be the unquestioned ruler. Goodbye!'

Ratchet turned to Sasha.

'This looks bad. Where's Clank and Qwark?'

'Qwark is on a mission in Gorda City, he should be back soon. Clank is in Metropolis.'

'I'll go get Clank; you guys try and get through to Qwark.' Ratchet said as he exited the bridge.

In Gorda City, Captain Qwark had just finished driving out a fleet of Tyrranhoids, when his ship's view screen flickered on.

'Qwark, this is Sasha, we need you back at the Phoenix at once.'

'Of course.' Qwark replied, setting his course for the Phoenix.

Clank arrived on Metropolis where Vic was waiting nearby Al's Roboshack.

'What is wrong?' Clank asked.

'Well when I was scouting out the area for a new film, I found something real strange. It looked exactly like you, but it was broken so I fixed it and….

'Did you say a robot that looked like me?' Clank asked, worried.

'Yeah, he was near a bomb train wreck. I'll show you him…

'No need.'

Because there, smashing through Metropolis, was Klunk, laughing as he smashed building after building. He was in giant form.

'Stand back.'

Clank transformed quickly into Giant Clank and he ran to meet his clone.

Ratchet quickly leapt out of his ship to see to giant robots duking it out.

'Clank!' he shouted.

Clank turned and was punched in the face by Klunk, making him topple into Al's Roboshack and down onto street level. Klunk turned to Ratchet.

'Prepare to die Lombax!'

Ratchet pulled out his Disintegrator and prepared to fight.


	2. The Fall of QForce

Apocalypse

Chapter Two: The Fall of Q-Force

Ratchet fired the Disintegrator at Klunk, who merely stepped out of the way of it's destructive blast.

'Your weapons cannot hurt me Ratchet!' Klunk bellowed, firing a

volley of missiles at the Lombax, who ran away whilst changing his weapon to the Hypershot and quickly made his way down to where Clank was lying. When he hit the bottom, he fired a few Devastator shots at Klunk and ran up to his fallen friend.

'Clank, come on, wake up!'

Slowly Clank opened his eyes.

'We've got to stop him before he destroys all of Metropolis.'

Clank nodded and lifted Ratchet onto his back.

'Now let's go kick some ass!'

Klunk was smashing down a skyscraper when he suffered a vicious blow to the head.

'You'll pay for that Clank!' Klunk hissed, firing another missile. Clank dodged it and threw Ratchet onto Klunk.

'Get off me Lombax!'

Ratchet fired his Disintegrator into Klunk's chest.

'Ouch!' the giant robot groaned as he toppled to the floor, reverting to normal size as he went. Giant Clank followed suit, though less noisily. As Klunk yelled and kicked, Ratchet put him in the suck cannon and returned to the ship.

'Let's get back to the Phoenix.'

When they did get to the Phoenix, it was a mess. Large blast marks were visible in the floor and the Armour Vendor was smashed. The intercom flickered.

'All personnel too the…' it fazed out. As Ratchet ran towards the bridge a large piece of rubble crashed in front of him, blocking the way in.

'Oh no!' Ratchet shook his fist.

Just then Qwark's ship pulled in.

'Sorry I'm late, I was watching Secret Agent Clank and I ended up landing on Eudora…Who let off a Mini-Nuke in here?'

Ratchet glared at him.

'Is there any other way onto the bridge?' he asked.

'Sure, just go through the living quarters.' Qwark replied, heading off in that direction. Ratchet and Clank followed him, passing fallen Galactic Rangers and the trophy room, which had been totally obliterated. As they reached the living quarters, Qwark ran down a set of stairs previously concealed by the hypersleep capsules.

'This way Ratchet!'

As they ran down the passageway, there was a large group of very angry looking robotic creatures wielding Tesla Claws. Qwark whipped out his blaster.

'Watch how a real hero gets it done boys.'

Qwark tripped over a bump in the floor. Ratchet sighed and blew the robots up with his Shock Cannon. As they ran, they bumped into Skid… or what was left of him.

'Skid!' Ratchet yelled in anguish. He tried to wake his friend but to no avail, as the Rilgaran had a large hole in his stomach.

'He was a good warrior. But we have no time to mourn we must find the others.' Clank said.

Ratchet nodded and ran forwards onto the bridge.

There was a large force of the robots blasting away at the frantically assembled barricades at the bridge entrance. Sasha, Helga, Skrunch and Al were frantically blasting away at the creatures.

'Ratchet! Qwark! We're so glad you made it. Where's Skid?' asked Sasha.

'Gone.' replied Ratchet sadly. At that moment, Helga spoke up.

'I vill not be staying here for ever! I say ve fight through the ze escape pods, or die trying.'

Everyone nodded. The final charge…

As the Phoenix burned, a sleek sinister black ship pulled towards it.

'Commander, commence the final assault. Q-Force will be destroyed.'

'Yes sir.'

As Q-Force ran, the robots had broken through the rubble and were firing rapidly at Q-Force. Al barely dodged a laser blast. Then Suddenly, the dark ship pulled into the docking bay. All eyes darted over to it as the cloaked figure exited. Thinking about what happened to Skid, Ratchet growled, but at that moment, the figure moved like lightning and beheaded Helga. Qwark yelled and fired towards the mysterious figure.

'We have to get to the ship Qwark, hurry.'

The superhero grudgingly nodded. They were nearly there when a stray shot hit Al in the chest.

'Just…keep…going.' He groaned, toppling backwards onto a fallen Galactic Ranger. The remainder of Q-Force reached Ratchet's ship, quickly getting in. Ratchet was last.

'Ratchet what are you doing?' Clank asked.

'Getting revenge.' The Lombax growled.

Before anyone could stop him, Ratchet ran towards the robots, his N60-Hurricane blazing. It was blasted out of his and still the Lombax ran, wrench in hand. He did not notice the robot creeping up behind him. Too late. A shot rang out. Ratchet closed his eyes.

No pain. He slowly opened his eyes. Sasha was slumped over on the floor. It was then that Ratchet realized what she'd done.

'No!'

His world suddenly went black as he suffered a powerful blow to the head.

Plz. No flames if I killed your favourite character. Next chapter up ASAP.


	3. An Old Friend

Apocalypse

Chapter Three: The Secret Meeting

When Ratchet came to, he was lying in a strange bubble. His head was bandaged from the fight on the Phoenix. Qwark and Clank were standing over him. He did know this at the moment, but he was in Canal City on Notak.

'Wha… where's Sasha?' Ratchet demanded.

'I'm sorry Ratchet.' Qwark replied, genuine sympathy in his voice.

'The ship crashed on Planet Umbris, which happens to be surrounded by an Omega-Class Disintegration Field.' Clank added. 'So we could not analyse it for any survivors.'

Elsewhere, the dark figure's ship left Umbris and blasted towards Veldin.

One hour later, Qwark returned to Ratchet's room.

'Come on Ratchet, we're holding an important meeting and we need you present.' Ratchet slowly sat up as Qwark began to leave the room.

'Oh and bring that vicious little bugger we found in your suck cannon as well.'

After managing to pull Klunk kicking and screaming from the Suck Cannon, Ratchet entered a room guarded by two burly looking Galactic Rangers. He nodded to them and they let him through. The council chamber was a large circular room with a raised dais in the centre. Ratchet made his way towards where Qwark, Clank and Skrunch were sitting.

'Good to see you again Ratchet.' Qwark whispered as a figure approached the central dais. Ratchet recognized it as Mr. Voltox.

'Is everybody present? Then we shall begin. Not long ago, many planets were attacked by an unknown creature and a large robot army. Now for the moment I suggest we try to negotiate with hi…' The CEO was cut off by a familiar voice.

'Isn't it a bit late for that! People have died!' yelled Angela Cross from the opposite table. Mr. Fizzwidget, who was sitting next to her made a polite 'be quiet' gesture. She noticed Ratchet for the first time and gave him a small grin. Another man spoke up. It was Bob, the eldest of the Roboshack family.

'I agree with Miss Cross. I lost my brother and sister to that guy.'

'Order!' yelled Mr. Voltox. Everyone was silent.

'If we believe that negotiations are not an option, then we must attempt to find his base. And to do that, we must take down the shield over the jail on Umbris. Which is virtually impossible.'

Everyone agreed. Ratchet recognized a few of the people assembled the Mathematician, the Old Sage from Smolg, the Hypnotist from Damosel, the Commando from Batalia and the Miner from Hoven. As Ratchet and Clank started to leave, Angela came up to them.

'Ratchet, I'm sorry about your team.'

'Why are you apologizing?' Ratchet replied.

'Look, I have a plan. The closest planet to Umbris is Mylon. I'm sure that's where the shield generator will be. Leave Clank's evil twin with Qwark and meet me there.'

Before Ratchet could reply, she ran off.

The sleek ship left Veldin and rocketed deep beyond the Solana Galaxy.

Ratchet landed on Mylon armed with his Liquid Nitrogen Gun, Ultra Tesla Claw, RYNOcrater, Ultra Mega Rocket Tube, Ultra Visibomb Gun and Omega Heavy Bouncer. He met Angela at the Bio-Bliterator crash site.

'Right, we need to scan the area, it could take…'

'The Generator is at coordinates 123231.' Clank read out.

'Right….'

Minutes later, they reached the generator. Angela began to hack into the system.

'Shield disabled.' Came the robotic voice. Ratchet blew away the generator with the Rocket Tube.

'Right, that should mean… oh no!

Heading towards them was a large fleet of the robotic creatures, wielding incredibly large heavy machinery.

Ratchet reached for his Mega Rocket Tube. Angela drew out what appeared to be two Swingshots, which she attached to her wrists.

'What use is a Swingshot gonna be against them?'

Angela didn't reply. Instead, she pressed a button on both, sending two razor sharp Carbonox blades out. Angela gave Ratchet a grin before rushing into the fray.

'Repair the generator!' yelled one of the robots. Several Constructobots began collecting the rubble. Angela yelled and leapt into the fray, almost tripping over a large pipe. Ratchet blasted away at the Constructobots, sending cybernetic limbs flying. He was caught off guard by a robot who would have impaled him but merely grazed his arm. Ratchet pulled out the Liquid Nitrogen Gun and began freezing the robots.

'Ratchet, there's too many!' Angela yelled.

'We have to get back to the ship.' Clank agreed in a rather muffled voice. Slowly, the two began to back off. They ran into the ships and took the battle to the air.


End file.
